1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gas discharge lamp luminaires in general, and to gas discharge lamp luminaires for under-cabinet type lighting in particular.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current fluorescent luminaires for under-cabinet applications typically consist of a plastic or metal enclosure which contain a fluorescent lamp ballast, wiring to lampholders, lampholders, one or more fluorescent lamps, and a lens. The fluorescent lamp ballast, wiring to lampholders and the back part of the lampholders are contained in one compartment of the enclosure. This part of the enclosure also contains the connection of the wiring from the 60-Hertz power source to the input of the fluorescent lamp ballast. A less common arrangement is to place the 60-Hertz fluorescent lamp ballast in a “remote ballast enclosure” and connect the “remote ballast enclosure” to the balance of the luminaire by way of a BX cable. In both cases, the size of the enclosure is substantial compared to the size of the fluorescent lamps themselves. This is because the fluorescent lamp ballast is powered from a 60-Hertz source, which results in a physically large package. Using an electronic ballast generally contributes to a significant weight reduction, assuming the ballast is not potted with asphalt, but the physical size is usually not dramatically reduced. The connection from the 60 Hertz source to the fluorescent lamp ballast has to be made in an enclosure that meets specific requirements dictated by Underwriters Laboratories' STANDARD FOR FLUORESCENT LIGHTING FIXTURES (UL1570); therefore, the enclosure is much larger, heavier and more expensive than necessary with instant invention. Nilssen discloses the use of high-frequency power limited voltage to power fluorescent lamps in a number of his patents. In FIG. 14 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,069; Nilssen discloses an under-cabinet lighting system where a number of lamp structures are plugged into one another by connecting the male-type input port of one lamp structure into the female-type output port of the preceding lamp structure. As shown in FIG. 14 of the Nilssen patent, this is accomplished by plugging the male-type-input port directly into the female-type output port. This approach works well for designs that use linear lamps and where a continuous line of light is desired. This approach does not work at all for single-ended lamps. That same figure also shows an alternate approach, which is implemented by making this connection with a short interconnecting cord. Although adding some flexibility when used in combination with the previous approach it requires that a wide selection of lengths of previously manufactured interconnecting cords be stocked and available or that the various lengths of cords need to be made up at the time of installation. If the interconnecting cords are used under a wall cabinet, a relatively large hole needs to be drilled between the lower portion of the adjacent sides of the wall cabinets to accommodate the connectors on the interconnecting cords, which are significantly larger than the cord itself